Brothers! Flesh and Soul
by dexxus
Summary: This is a fanfiction with setting after the series but before the movie. This happened supposedly before Al and Wrath travel to the Underground of Central City to open the gate to the other world.


**Brothers! Flesh and Soul**

"Why that look again? Did you break you're automail again? Come here I'll fix it for you."

It was Wrath. It was probably more than his tenth time to break his arm and return back to get it repaired. Yet I never get tired of fixing it. Maybe because it made me feel that it was Ed's arm I'm repairing. Somehow it lessens my longing for him.

"I did not find mother" That was all Wrath said as we head home. I did not dare ask where he went or what he did. I was afraid he would tell me gruesome things like, he massacred a city or so. I never doubt his show of kindness to us. But he is still a homunculus and although I don't want to believe it, I know that he is still capable of killing.

Tomorrow would be Ed's fourth year of disappearance. Wrath was almost as tall as him now. If Ed was here, he would surely flame into an explosion if you say that to him.

"Does Ed cry when you put these on?" Wrath asked innocently as I prepare to connect the nerves of his automail.

"He always does". I can remember vividly Ed face as Grandma Pinako and I put on his automail connectivity. I remember how He would cry and scream like a baby.

"Ok I'll connect the nerves now", I warned Wrath as I lower the small lever in his automail, although I know that he never needed any warning because He never feels the pain. As I pulled the lever toward his shoulder, I half-expected a loud cry from Wrath but instead I only heard a soft voice.

"Can I go now?" Wrath asked.

"Sure. Just don't break that arm too often OK?" Then he was gone again.

"Did Wrath come here?" a young kid asked.

"He just left" I answered.

"Ok. I'll just follow him then. Thanks, Winry!"

It was Al. So much has changed with Al right now. He is definitely different from that armored Al I knew before. It's not that I don't like this Al or what. It's just that he became so different when he got his body back. He became so serious and silent and dark most of the time.

He becomes very contented and light-hearted though when Wrath is around. And the same is true for Wrath. When they are together, it seems the worlds problems seem to disappear. Wrath seems to forget that he is a homunculus. Al seems to forget about his lost brother and about his past 'death'.

Those are the moments when I'd wish nothing would transpire anymore, just them talking, laughing, and playing together, forever. It's just like Ed and Armored Al as they were traveling together. Those are the times when I only want to watch them.

Al and Wrath became like brothers when Ed disappeared. They would fight together, like Al and Ed used to. They would perform alchemy together like before. In short, Al and Wrath became like the previous Al and Ed. I sometimes wonder what would happen if Ed appeared suddenly. Will Al and Wrath's friendship be broken by Ed and Wrath's rivalry or the other way around?

I once asked Wrath what he'd do if he saw Ed.

"I'd kill him", Wrath answered matter-of-factly.

"I will stop you" Al would immediately answer.

"Then I will kill you too!" Wrath answered back. Everyone became silent after that. But Al would suddenly exclaim as he run away suddenly, "That is if you can catch me!" And they would just forget what they talked about as they run dashing into the fields.

But I never forget those conversations. Previously, I used to feel like Wrath had always wanted to kill Al, and that he is just waiting for his chance. But I always try to brush off those thoughts. I always tell myself that Wrath has no motive to kill Al--it was Ed who vaporized his 'mother' anyway. For Wrath, Al is his brother. And in return, Al treats him like one. And Wrath will not kill his brother as he would not harm his mother.

However, there are times when Wrath changes his attitude. When he seem to revert to his homunculus self that he has always been trying to hold back.

Wrath once asked Al, "Do you think I would be a good brother?"

"Of course you would!" Al answered, "But of course my brother Ed will always be the best brother in the world!"

Wrath just fell silent after that.

Maybe that's how he began his personal creed to become the best brother to Al. After those conversations, it has become wrath's dream for Al to treat him as a real brother, more than Ed.

Once in a while Wrath would ask Al, "Am I a good brother?"

Al would answer, "Of course you are, you somehow made me feel like Ed is still here'. With that name mentioned, Wrath would just fall silent again. Those are the times when I feel like Wrath would just explode. Those times, I became afraid.

One day, one of those conversations happened. As before, Wrath just fell silent. That same night, I saw Wrath walking to Al's bedroom. I never saw Wrath like that before, his eyes glaring with fury and his lips grinning with contempt. I followed him to Al's room and I peeped slowly to see Al sleeping in the bed and Wrath sitting on the chair beside him. I was paralyzed with fear at that moment. And then slowly, Wrath raised his right arm and moved it Al's neck. I tried to move and scream but I can't. Still sleeping, Al leaned on one side making the arm of Wrath envelop his neck completely.

Then it happened. Wrath was starting to grip Al's neck tighter and tighter. I almost thought Al would be killed.

Until Al muttered in his sleep, "Wrath...Let's just play tomorrow... Ok, Brother?"

It was that moment, I know Wrath will not kill Al. And he will not kill Ed either. That moment, I know Wrath would be more than willing to sacrifice his life to make Al happy.

That morning, I knew something big would happen, and I was right. As I was bringing some food to Al for his breakfast, I was greeted by an empty bed. When I proceed to Wrath's room, it was also empty. I went out running to our front yard, still no sign of them. "I know of only one place," Grandma Pinako shouted to me. But I know the place also.

When I arrived at their burnt house, I saw Al kneeling on the place where the front door used to be. Wrath was just standing behind. When Al stood up, I approached them and greeted,

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

"We're going on a trip" Al answered.

"And where would you be going?"

"To the Underground City!" Al exclaimed happily. Wrath was just silent all the time.

At that moment, I felt that Wrath has volunteered his life to bring Ed back, although Al has not realized that yet.

"Come on Wrath, onwards we go!" Al exclaimed ecstatically.

I felt happy for Al. For finally, he will have the chance to bring back his long lost brother. But somehow, I feel sad for him too. For I know that after this, another brother would be lost from him, forever.


End file.
